Calvin Martin
Calvin Martin is the former Governor of New helven (1956-1977). He is best known for bringing religion into the state which used to be known as a no religious state. During the 1960s and 1970s he moved religion to the front. Because of his work the state is known to be one of the most religious states in the nation. Governorship (1956-1977) The 1956 New helven election was won by Calvin Martin's Conservative Party. Despite having just won 36% of the vote Calvin formed an alliance with the Farmers party who had 16% of the vote and the Liberal party with 10%. That would give the alliance of 62%, while the United Wrihoyison Party and the anti lama party got 38% of the vote. First term (1956-1960) The 1960 New helven election was won by Calvin Martin's Conservative Party with 48% of the vote. After this strong election Calvin formed an alliance with the farmers party who had 9% of the vote but he left the liberal party with 5%. That would give Calvin and the farmers party alliance of 57%. During the election the Conservatives ran hard of socially conservative values to get farmers party voters in the greenlands, and in the cities the conservatives ran hard on economic liberal policies to get liberal party voters. Because of these campaigns the farmers party got only 9% unlike the 16% in 1956, while the liberal party got only 5% down from the 10%. Second term (1960-1962) Unlike his 1st term in office (1956-1960) which Calvin run solely on economic policy. During his second term he started to push religion into his government. * 1962 New helven election Theid term (1962-1967) In 1962, after winning a fresh election Governor Calvin announced a ban on abortions in the state. Becoming the first state of 26 states to ban it. In the next few years 16 other states banned it. As of 2019 the states law still bans abortion due to the 1962 law. On 1964 and 1965 Governor Calvin announced major raids on illegal abortion houses. During that time more then a 1,000 houses were raided/closed and more then 4,000 people were jailed. most of them for a couple weeks. despite this it made a shock wave in the state. After this and the major 1966 and 1967 raids nearly 90% of all abortions happened out of the state. During 1962 to 1967, Major statues were built all over the state. all the statues were Christian leaders. in 1962 they had 3 statues, 1963 20 statues, 1964 70 statues, 1965 200 statues, 1966 613 statues and 1967 more then 1,000 statues. this building program by 1977 had over 13,000 statues all over the statues and by 1999 they had over 31,000 statues. In 1963 Governor Calvin made one of his major adviser the Archbishop of Greenvile who he was a friend of since 1946. In 1966 Under the advise of the Archbishop of Greenvile Calvin made all of his minsters to have at least 1 priest as an adviser. following the move he done on 1963. The 1967 New helven election was won by Calvin Martin Conservative Party who was in an alliance with the farmers party and got 58%. they ran on a campaign purely on the strong economy growing at 6% during the 60s. Four term (1967-1971) On August 1968, Calvin announced that the state was banning gambling and prostiaon. Fifth term (1971-1975) Sixe term (1975-1977) Category:List of Governors of Wrihoyison Category:List of Governors of New helven Category:Farmers Party of New helven politicians